The Romantic Life of an Impoverished Cab Driver
by sistokid
Summary: SLASH. Carlos is a poor cab driver in New York City. His job sucks. Logan is the customer whom he, against logic, seems to keep running into. Cargan & Kames. Oneshot.


**So. Uh. It's been a while since I've posted. I still want to finish my old stories and post new ones. I'm just a slacker, okay?**

**But, like, did you _see_ Big Time Tests? What the actual frick. **

**I swear, this season the director was like, you know what? Let's make the previously subtle bromances into borderline romances. Let's see how many fans will get aneurisms. **

**Anyway.**

**This. I don't even know. I just really like poor!Carlos.**

**NOTE: This story is not meant to offend cab drivers! In fact, they're probably a whole lot wealthier than I portrayed cab-driver!Carlos.**

**Pairings: Cargan & Kames. Super minor Carlos/MOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, the characters, or the actors. If I did, that shit would be on LOGO.**

**Warnings: Nothing _too _bad. References to sexual acts and cursing. Meh.**

**Flamers: Whatever.**

**Reviews: Are marvelous. No pressure, though.**

**Mistakes: Probably exist. Just got back from Warped Tour so my reviewing was probably useless.**

* * *

Carlos fucking hated his job.

Granted, being a cab driver in the dirtiest, ugliest parts of New York City wasn't particularly intended to be a glorifying career. But since he didn't get into college and desperately needed money to keep food on the table, he couldn't exactly be choosy.

Generally, the people he picked up were quiet and minded their own business. But once in a while, he'd pick up an oddball. Usually, they'd be drunk out of their minds from a club, or maybe they'd be really lonely and would tell him their life story. Too frequently, he'd pick up couples who figured that the back of his cab was the perfect place to have sex. He hated these people, and on that Friday night, he seriously hoped he wouldn't cross such folk.

* * *

"C'mon, Logie, one more!" James slurred, thrusting the half-spilled shot of vodka towards his best friend. Logan groaned, shaking his head and clutching his stomach.

"Noooo... hurts," he moaned, tipping forward into James and using the taller boys shoulder as a headrest. James giggled but retracted the shot, handing it off to a nearby stranger and getting a good grip on his friend.

"Think isstime to getchu home," he mumbled, dragging a half-asleep Logan out of the overcrowded nightclub.

He stumbled to the curb outside, waving enthusiastically to passing cars, hoping one would slow down and pick them up. After a few minutes, a dented cab pulled over, and both James and Logan let out a cry of victory. It took them a few minutes to find the door handle, and then another second to figure out how to open it, but eventually they collapsed into the backseat.

* * *

Carlos groaned quietly. He should've known these two were plastered, and already his cab reeked of alcohol. He glanced into the rearview mirror, frowning at the two brunette men who were tangled on the seat. "Where to?" he asked flatly. The girly-looking man beamed over the seat at him.

"My house!"

Fantastic. Figures he'd pick up a moron. "Which is where?" Carlos asked tiredly.

* * *

James had to think for a second. Where did he live again?

Logan sat up. "F-f-four Martin Street," he sputtered, proud to be smart even when intoxicated.

Carlos stared. The shorter man was... really, really freaking cute. He had these dark eyes, darker than Carlos's even, and this amazing little tilted smile that gave Carlos butterflies.

"Okay... What about for you?" He hoped it would be a different address. It would be his luck to have an attractive passenger who already has someone to go home with. The taller man looked like he could be gay, not that Carlos was one to judge.

* * *

Logan blurted out his own address, slinking against James when the driver nodded and took off for James's house.

"Tonight wazzn't bad," James breathed, slouching against his best friend lazily. "Did... didn't get to make out with anyone though."

Logan snorted loudly, and then promptly burst into giggles. "Aw, poor Jamsie-poo didn't get any tonight," he teased. James looked down at him curiously, an idea forming.

Without warning, he grabbed Logan's chin and yanked it towards him.

"Still got time," he said lightly, before crashing their mouths together.

While there were no sparks, and the duo felt nothing more than friendship for each other, they were wasted and unable to think clearly, so they made out the whole drive.

* * *

Carlos gripped the steering wheel tightly, eyes repeatedly flicking to the rearview mirror.

They were _making out_. While this sort of thing usually made him want to gag, these two were making it kind of _hot_. Carlos wiggled in his seat, hating himself for getting turned on by the quiet moans and sexy little free show.

After he dropped these two off, he would be done for the night. He just had to get through this one last ride, and then he could go back to his tiny little apartment and jerk himself off in his shower.

Still, he kept peeking at the mirror, feeling his stomach get warm and fizzy as he watched the men go at it. This was the city, and he'd had gay guys in the backseat before. Some doing way more than making out, but Carlos had never gotten turned on by it like… well, like this.

He had no idea why these two were the sole exceptions, but it made him want to both drop them off A.S.A.P. and keep driving with them forever. But soon enough, he got to the taller one's apartment building. He purposely stopped short, jamming his foot down on the brake, sending the two tumbling to the floor of the car in a drunken heap. The taller one sat up woozily.

"I'm home!" he exclaimed happily, throwing a crumpled twenty at Carlos and almost kicked down the door. Carlos watched in amusement as he fell out of the car, not even bothering to say goodbye to his friend before tripping his way up to the building. The remaining man heaved himself onto the seat, closing the car door weakly. Carlos spared the tall one last glance before pulling away and driving to the second address.

It only took a few minutes for him to find the location and pull to the curb outside of it. But the guy didn't get out, or even sit up. Carlos sighed, shifting into park and turned around in his seat. To his surprise, the attractive guy was asleep, curled into a small ball on the backseat. Carlos will never admit to it, but his heart fluttered at the sight. The guy was just so... there weren't even words. Gently, he reached out and shook the man's ankle, which was the closest body part.

"Hey. Wake up, sleeping beauty," Carlos said softly, a little relieved as the guy's eyes flickered open.

"Mmm. Wheremi?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes adorably. Carlos felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards.

"You're home. But you kind of can't sleep back there," he replied, retracting his hand as the man sat up slowly.

It took a few seconds, but the man seemed to realize that he was in a cab, and tiredly fished a few bills from his pocket. He stared down at the lump of cash, eyes unfocused. Slowly, he held his hand out. "This 'nough?"

Carlos looked down at the wad of cash. The fare was only six dollars and change, but the guy was holding out at least forty bucks. Gingerly, he tugged a five out of the heap. "This is good. Put the rest away. You gonna be able to get to your apartment okay?" The guy nodded, crunched his money in his fist and scooted out of the cab. Although he wobbled and walked in a crooked line, he made it to the apartment building door. Carlos reached back and closed the car door, sending one last longing glance towards the cute man and then headed off. His shift was done; it was time to head home.

* * *

A week later, Carlos was driving aimlessly around, looking for people in need of a cab.

Okay, maybe not so aimlessly. In fact, he just so happened to be driving past the same club he was by last week, where he picked up those two men. And maybe he was hoping that they'd be drunk and would make out (and then some) in his backseat again.

But it was almost midnight, and his shift would be ending soon. Carlos had yet to see a trace of either man, and it slowly sank in that, chances were, they had gotten a different cab. Or they might've not even been at the club that night.

Just as he was about to give up and pick up one of the random middle-aged women clumsily waving down cabs, he had to slam on his brakes as a very familiar brunette stepped in front of the car. He gawked at the guy, who looked exhausted and pissed off and... who was shooting a killer glare towards Carlos as he yanked the cab door open, clambered in, and slammed it behind himself.

"I've been waving you down for almost a block. How the fuck did you not see me?"

Well. Carlos liked him better wasted.

"I- I didn't see you," he replied, a little shocked at the man's tone. "Besides, my shift's over in... six minutes, so I wasn't really looking to pick anyone up." Lie. Big lie. In fact, he was looking for this man to pick up.

The guy's demeanor changed instantly. His face went from irritated to blank to guilty, and he slid towards the door. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll go get a different cab. Sorry about that-"

"Oh - wait!" Carlos blurted, reaching his hand out a little to stop the man. "I... it's fine. I can drive you."

* * *

Logan quirked an eyebrow. He honestly shouldn't have been rude to the driver. Just because Logan was having a crap day didn't mean that he could take it out on this guy, especially if he was about to go out of service for the night.

But the driver was looking at him hopefully, like he actually wanted to drive him home.

And Logan couldn't help but think... this guy looked vaguely familiar. Very vaguely.

"I mean... if you're sure..."

"Yeah, it's cool, I swear!" the driver insisted, beaming as Logan shrugged and closed the door.

He told the man his address, and continued to gaze at him curiously as they drove off.

A minute into the drive, he decided to speak up. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look sort of familiar."

* * *

Carlos bit his lip. The man didn't remember him? He had only seen him last week... but he had been pretty trashed.

"Um. I don't think so."

"Do you go to the state university?"

Carlos suppressed a sigh, eyes gazing longingly out the window. "No. I don't think we know each other."

"I swear, there's just something about you..." But the guy shrugged again and settled back against the seat, letting it go. Carlos waited a few minutes before glancing in his rearview mirror, stomach feeling oddly light as he took in the attractive guy's face. He was even better looking when sober, and Carlos mentally smacked himself as he felt the onset of a crush settling in.

He drove silently, wondering if there was anything he could say to get a conversation going that wouldn't be awkward beyond belief. Just when he was about to try for a, 'busy day, eh?' deal, he found himself pulling up to the guy's apartment. Sighing softly, Carlos watched in silence as the man leaned forward to look at the cab fare, and then pulled out his wallet. He threw Carlos a small smile when he handed the cash over, and then slid down the seat and opened the door.

"Sorry again for yelling at you," he said sincerely, and Carlos felt himself smile.

"It's okay. I'm kinda used to it." Carlos was a terrible judge of character, and tended to give people the benefit of the doubt. Which, unfortunately, led him to picking up quite a bit of angry folk who he presumed were nice people.

"Oh... really? I'm sorry."

Carlos's eyebrows lifted, intrigued by the curious man. "It's not your fault. You're actually pretty decent to drive with, compared to some people I pick up." He scrunched his nose. Was that too weird of a thing to say?

* * *

Logan flicked his tongue over his lips, allowing himself to take a closer look at the cabbie. He wasn't like most other drivers in the city; he was young, probably about Logan's age, and relatively attractive. Logan shifted his gaze from the man's jet-black hair, to his dark eyes, to his tan skin, to his sweet smile that revealed pointed canines. He wasn't exactly Logan's type, but he was pretty good looking. Especially for a cabbie. This guy could go places, especially at his age and with a charming grin like that. Why the hell was he a cab driver in the city?

"Well, thanks for driving me, even though your shift's over," he said, once again feeling a pang of guilt for bitching the guy out earlier. He almost wanted to say more, but instead sent the young driver a smile and slipped out of the cab, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

* * *

Carlos watched, mildly disappointed, as the guy left without another word. Usually, Carlos had no fear and went for what (and who) he wanted, no hesitation. But... this guy went to the university, and Carlos was just a meager cab driver in a huge city. They were nowhere near the same level.

Oh well. It wasn't like he'd never fruitlessly crushed on someone before, and he'd been in much deeper. He barely even knew this guy, and it would be easy as pie to find someone more his status.

* * *

Except, a week later, Carlos was dropping off an elderly woman at a local bank, just two buildings down from that club. He parked his car and hurried out to open her door and walk her to the building, even opening the bank door for her politely. She beamed at him and thanked him, and Carlos strolled back to his car. While he hated his job, the truly kind people he picked up made it a little more worth it.

Just as he was opening his driver's side door, a very familiar person walked in front of his car.

"Oh, wait! Hey. Are... are you on duty?" Carlos glanced up, mouth dropping open a bit when he saw his cute little crush looking at him hopefully.

"Um. Yeah. Yeah, hop in," Carlos said, probably looking just as surprised as he felt. The man grinned, weaving around the cab and letting himself in. Carlos took a deep breath and settled into the cab, starting the engine. "Uh... where to?"

The man suddenly looked blank, like he hadn't thought about it. "Oh. Um." He paused, and Carlos watched him in his rearview mirror, amused. "My apartment?"

"You don't sound sure about that," Carlos commented teasingly, and the man shrugged.

"Then... how about that mall? The one on the corner of Main Street and Fourth Avenue?" Carlos nodded and took off, trying not to let his eyes wander to his rearview mirror so much.

* * *

It was a quiet ride, although Logan wanted to say something. Although it was absolutely none of his business, he wanted to know this guy's story. He had to be about twenty, and he was a cabbie. Perhaps Logan just watched too many dramatic movies, but he had the oddest urge to know who this guy was.

* * *

Carlos sort of wished this guy's friend was here. While Carlos only had a crush on this man, having the two swapping spit would be more entertaining than this thick silence.

Another bit of food for thought: why did this guy ask Carlos to drive him, when he clearly didn't have a destination in mind? It was almost like he just wanted to talk to Carlos... but that was ridiculous. The guy was smartly dressed- white button down, black skinny jeans, and a skinny black tie- and probably had a good job and went to college full-time. He looked pretty smart, although Carlos knew better than to trust someone's clothes to reveal themselves. But still, he looked lawyer-y. Or teacher-y.

And while Carlos generally kept to himself during the drives, he really did despise silence. "So... did you see the Rangers game last night?" Okay, it was a weak start... a really weak start, but hey, it was something.

The man, to his surprise, scoffed. "Did you see how Vancouver slaughtered them?" He sounded quite proud, and Carlos felt his eyes widen.

"You're a Canucks fan? Why!"

The guy smirked. "Because they kick ass and take names." He picked at his nails smugly. "As seen last night."

Carlos scowled. Okay, so maybe his beloved Rangers had a slight loss with a four-nothing shutout, but Vancouver? Really? No one liked Vancouver.

Maybe he was a little biased.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that even Vancouver hates Vancouver," he grumbled, still touchy about the game. But even though most cabbies would get yelled at for being grumpy, a light laugh drifted from the back seat.

"Except that Vancouver's pride in its team is the size of China," the man muttered, still giggling at Carlos's sulking. "Besides, my Canucks would defeat your lame-o Rangers any day."

"No!" Carlos rebutted childishly, frowning as he approached the mall. He pulled up to the curb, still pouting about the matter.

* * *

Logan grinned to himself, pulling a ten out of his pocket and handing it over to the driver. He was about to get out of the cab, but hesitated with his hand on the door.

"Maybe sometime we'll go to a Canucks-Rangers game. Then I can sit there with all of my earned Vancouver pride while you cry over your useless New York team," he teased, sort of a little bit serious about the whole game thing. Call it creepy as fuck, but he really was intriguing.

Except, the driver's pout faded, and he suddenly turned away from Logan, looking utterly defeated.

* * *

Did this guy seriously just ask him to a hockey game? Carlos sighed, forcing himself to stare out his window. He wished he could go to something like that, but tickets were expensive as hell. Even the seats in the highest sections, all the way back in the corners, were above his budget, especially when he had to take a bus to the stadium.

Instead of answering, he just looked out the window and waited for the guy to leave.

* * *

Logan frowned when the guy seemed to ignore him, and his shoulders fell. Rejection kinda totally sucked, even if it had only been a teasing remark about a game.

When the driver continued to pointedly ignore him, Logan sighed and exited the cab. "Never mind," he mumbled, slamming the car door behind himself. He power-walked to the mall, not even really wanting to be there.

* * *

Carlos watched the guy leave, hating how he probably had the most longing look on his face. It surprised him a little to hear the guy sound so... well, rejected, but it was for the best. Even if Carlos convinced himself to try to befriend the guy, he seriously couldn't afford something like hockey tickets. The only way he'd ever been able to keep up with his favorite sport was from the radio in his cab and the fuzzy television in the lobby of his tiny studio apartment.

But still... Carlos was impulsive, and he knew that if the guy had made it sound like a date, he would've easily given up lunch for a month to get himself a ticket.

* * *

Carlos continued to wallow in self-pity throughout the next two weeks. He picked different routes, hoping to avoid running into that guy again. Seriously, though, in such a huge city, it was pretty obscure that he already found him three times.

So it was almost defying reality when someone knocked on his passenger-side window. Carlos looked up from his newspaper, wondering why this person didn't notice the out of service sign perched on top of the cab. He was about to gesture to it, but he froze when he saw the guy again. Carlos frowned, not realizing he unlocked the door for him until the guy opened the passenger door and slipped in, looking curiously around the front of the cab.

"Huh... never got to sit up here before," he commented airily, poking at the driver's license taped to the passenger visor.

Carlos fidgeted with his newspaper. "Um. Did. Did you need me to take you somewhere?"

* * *

Logan had no idea why he was sitting in this guy's cab. He wasn't a very impulsive guy, but he hadn't thought this out at all. And now, he was sitting there like an idiot.

So, he thought quickly, and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Yes! Yeah, uh... I need to go to... um. To the specialty store on London Avenue and Green Court!" he exclaimed.

The driver gawked at him. "That's... that's like a sixty-dollar fee. Why don't you just take the train? There's a stop right next-"

"I hate trains. Terrified of them." Logan held his head high, proud that he thought of such a faraway place. "Well, come on. I have to get there for-" He blanked for a second, grasping for an excuse. "For my appointment."

The driver didn't look remotely convinced. "You have an appointment... at a specialty store."

"Yes."

The driver looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't and buckled his seatbelt. He didn't even bother to switch the out of service sign off.

* * *

Carlos couldn't turn the guy down. Sixty dollars for one trip? Considering that he hadn't picked up anyone yet that day, he quite frankly couldn't afford to turn away this odd guy. He turned on the ignition, but gave a sideways glance to his customer.

"Um. You know it's kind of standard for passengers to sit in the back," he said uncomfortably. While the guy was seriously attractive, and Carlos could practically feel his crush throbbing in his chest, he was a little nervous and thrown off by the closeness.

The guy's cocky smile faded, eyes flicking from Carlos to the backseat. He looked like the last thing he wanted to do was sit back there. "Oh. Right. Sorry." He unbuckled and opened his door, stepping out briskly. A second later, the guy was in his normal seat, in the back and a good distance from Carlos.

* * *

Logan was not pouting. He merely had his arms crossed, squashed himself up against the door furthest from the driver, and puffed out his cheeks a little as he glared at the scenery.

Okay, maybe he was pouting. Only a little, though.

But seriously, why was this guy acting like he wanted nothing to do with Logan?

Well, that was kind of understandable. Logan had asked a total stranger to a hockey game, and he had mocked his team, and he had found this cabbie three times in the past month. So maybe this guy had a reason to be standoffish around him. But Logan hadn't meant anything by it. This guy was just - just-

What was his name, anyway? Forgetting that he was sulking in the corner, Logan leaned forward and peered at the license on display, squinting at the small print. "Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

Logan blinked. "Oh, no. I was just reading your name."

The driver shot him a questioning glance in the rearview mirror. "Oh."

"I'm Logan."

* * *

Carlos's heart fluttered. Logan was officially his new favorite name, as of point-five seconds ago. "Oh," he replied intelligently. Logan. Logan Logan Logan. So much better than having to refer to him as 'the guy'. Looooogan.

* * *

Logan felt something sharp in his chest. Carlos brushed him off, again. He really didn't have any interest in knowing Logan, even as a passenger. Logan felt his chest deflate. This was pointless.

"Let me off here," he muttered. Carlos peered back at him.

"What?"

"Let me off here."

The poor driver looked confused. "But... I thought you said-"

"Let me off here! What part of that didn't you get?" Logan snapped, immediately regretting it. Carlos looked like his teddy bear had been ripped in half, and he nodded quickly. Pulling over, he watched in confusion as Logan heaved the door open. He hastily threw a twenty over the chair in the general direction of Carlos, and pretty much leapt out of the cab.

"W-wait! It's only-" Carlos was cut off when Logan slammed the door behind himself. "Four dollars," he finished softly, stomach churning uncomfortably when his words were heard by no one but himself. He looked sadly down at the twenty dollars. He didn't even want the stupid money, although he really wasn't in a financial position to turn it away, either.

But. Shit. His stomach hurt a little, mostly from guilt. He had no idea why Logan was so upset with him, or why it seemed to bother the cute brunette that a lowly cabbie wasn't jumping to chat it up.

Truthfully, Carlos would love to chat his heart out with Logan. Preferably over a cup of coffee in a cute little cafe. And preferably under the title of a date.

But he wasn't stupid. Even if he and Logan became friends, he'd feel like the lesser of the two. He'd always feel like crap when Logan went off to his college courses, or went to a hockey game with half-decent seats. And Carlos didn't want to be the friend (cough_boyfriend_cough) who always looked poor and inadequate.

* * *

Carlos chose routes that were on the opposite side of town from then on. Although he still got all fluttery just thinking about Logan and his perfectly crooked grin, he really didn't want to come across him. Only in his daydreams.

Except on a Friday night, he was driving around a club area when - what a coincidence - Logan and Friend drunkenly tried to wave down a cab. Most were passing them by, wanting sober customers instead, and Carlos was highly tempted to do the same. But the two were stumbling into the street, and _jesus_ _christ_ they were going to get run over.

Hating himself already, he pulled up near them, having to swerve a little when Friend tripped backwards, and honked at them. Logan threw his hands up victoriously and Friend clawed the back door open, allowing the two to crawl inside. Logan slammed the door behind himself, and Carlos drove towards the tall friend's apartment complex, vaguely remembering where it was.

"J-Jamies and Kendie siddin in a tchreee. K-A-I-S-S... S... E... shiiiit," Logan slurred, giving up on his taunting. Friend (Jamie or Kendie, Logan said?) smacked at his face, successfully slapping Logan's nose. "Owwwuuuuuuuhhhh."

"Shush your face," Friend muttered, clutching at his stomach.

Carlos didn't want them there. He really didn't want to see them make out anymore. He actually really liked Logan (although he hardly knew him) and while watching those two tongue wrestle would be hot, it would also kill him a little inside.

"You should mum... marry him," Logan continued. "I wanna get married," he added loudly, and Carlos groaned. He knew that tone of voice; the person usually was preparing to launch into their life story, and while Carlos really wouldn't mind getting to know Logan, drunk people were the worst at talking about their lives.

Sure enough, Logan took a deep breath and began rambling about his life, spewing jumbled words and hardly making any sense. Carlos tuned him out and practically sped to Friend's house, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally got there. Friend stumbled out of the car, waving goodbye to Logan and blowing him exaggerated kisses. Logan giggled and closed the car door.

Carlos felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, figuring that Logan wouldn't care if he took a moment to read his text message. His thick, weighty dinosaur of a cell phone told him that his best friend, Kendall, had hooked up with a super hot person, accompanied by a winking smiley face. Carlos sighed and pocketed his phone.

Deciding that he didn't want to draw this out any longer, he pulled away and headed for Logan's apartment.

He was just turning back onto the main road when a hand shot over the front seats, grabbed his cheek, and yanked his face around. The next thing he knew, Logan's head was there and he was kissing Carlos like his life depended on it. Carlos stomped on the brakes and swerved, earning a dozen honking horns and audible cries of protest. He shoved Logan away, barely hearing him flop back onto the backseat, and whipped the cab down a side street, where he pulled over to analyze what the fuck just happened. He took several deep breaths, eyes widening as Logan lurched forward and clambered over the front seat, landing quite gracefully next to Carlos. Without any form of warning or explanation, he lunged forward again, grabbing Carlos's face in his hands, and crashed their mouths together again. Logan's tongue was already all over the place, licking at Carlos's mouth and his teeth and even sort of his nose.

It took a full two minutes for Carlos to shove Logan away again, staring at the drunken man in shock. "What are you doing!"

"Carlie... Car-Carlie-ay-tos."

That wasn't an answer. At all. "You're drunk. Please get in the backseat... we're almost to your apartment." Well, not really, but Carlos wanted to pretend they were. This was... insane. He wanted to kiss Logan, but only when the man was sober. And was paying attention to whom he kissed.

Logan's face fell. "But I wanna... wanna keep kissin' you," he whined. Carlos stared at him. Logan turned and puked on the dashboard, and Carlos really wanted for today to be over.

* * *

After he cleaned up Logan's mess and got the plastered man home, he drove himself back to his shabby apartment and went right to sleep, not allowing himself to even think about the kiss. Even if it was knee-weakeningly fantastic, regardless of sloppiness.

* * *

He tried to avoid picking him up. Seriously, he did. But it's really hard to ignore someone when they pretty much jump in front of your cab and stay there until you slam on the brakes.

Surprisingly, it was the lesser-seen half of the Dynamic Duo. Friend slid into the backseat, and Carlos immediately began to drive off towards his house, trying not to ask where Logan was.

"Okay, so listen," Friend began, and Carlos fully expected some complicated directions to multiple places, or something. "My friend really likes you and he has no idea why and he's really, really sorry for shoving his tongue all over your face last night."

Okay. Not expecting that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carlos mumbled, not wanting this conversation. Ever.

"Carlos, right? Logan and I have caught you on multiple occasions. I know you know who I'm talking about."

"Dunno a Logan," he said absently. Friend really needed to get out of his cab. "I dunno you or your friend. Sorry."

Friend quirked an eyebrow and leaned close, resting his arms on the top of Carlos' seat. "Really? How odd. Then how do you know where my apartment is?"

Shit. "Um. I. Um."

"So I'll tell Logan you forgive him? And maybe you should take him up on that hockey game offer. He's always looking for someone to bring to games, but I work and everyone else he knows hates hockey." Friend grinned brightly as Carlos grudgingly pulled up to his apartment. "Here. Keep the change." Carlos rolled his eyes, seeing that the guy only gave him about ten cents extra. "And think about it. Go with Logan. He really digs you, Cab Boy."

He slammed the car door behind him, leaving Carlos with a headache and a severe hatred for his job.

* * *

He was on break. The sign atop his cab said out of service, and everyone else on the planet seemed to understand this.

So he was kind of really annoyed that Logan was standing outside of the passenger window, knocking on it repeatedly. Carlos didn't even know how he found him; the cabbie had parked off on a small bit of curb specifically designated for out of service cabs. It wasn't right in the public eye, and it sure as hell wasn't near any of the places he'd picked up Logan before.

And he tried to ignore him, and just kept eating his sandwich calmly, but that knocking was really starting to give him a headache.

Growling, he slammed his sandwich on the dashboard, spattering a bit of mustard on the windshield. He rolled the window down and glared at Logan. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not in service," he snapped, moving to roll up the window again.

"Carlos, please. Please. I just wanna talk to you." And damnit, Logan had a ridiculously good pleading face. Carlos closed his eyes, already regretting his decision. But he punched the unlock button and Logan nearly tore the door off from opening it as quickly as possible. He slid into the seat and closed the door behind himself, peering at Carlos from the corner of his eye. "So, um. James told me he talked to you the other day," he began nervously. James. At least he could stop referring to him as Friend. "And... um. Look, I am so, so sorry I threw myself at you like that." Of course Logan regretted kissing him; why wouldn't he? Logan was some big college student, probably in all honors and not even needing a scholarship to get by, and Carlos was just some lowly cab driver trying to get through the day and earn enough for dinner. "I get kind of... easy when I'm drunk, and I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

Just get out of the cab, Logan. Leave so I can wallow in self-pity and find someone as poor and useless as me to be with, he thought miserably, keeping his gaze pointedly out the window. "Fantastic. Are you done? I'd like to finish my lunch," Carlos said, admittedly rudely but he was hurting a bit. And he really did want to finish his sandwich.

Logan's face fell, and he looked down at his lap. "Can I - I mean. How long is your break? Can I take you to lunch? As an apology?"

Carlos scowled. He didn't need a free lunch. Okay, he probably could use one, but he didn't like handouts, or pity food. He was poor, but he had dignity. Plus he really wanted Logan to just go away so he could mope in peace.

"I already have lunch," he said stiffly, pointing to the half-eaten sandwich. "If you need a cab, the ones at the front of the line are going back into service." Please take the hint.

Logan nodded slowly, eyes falling to his lap. "Right. I really am sorry." He paused, as if waiting for Carlos to suddenly forgive him and suggest a good diner, but then he quietly shuffled out of the cab, closing the door gently. Carlos relocked the doors as soon as it shut, and Logan looked a little hurt, but walked away.

* * *

What was _with_ these people? Carlos stared at James, who was smacking at the same window Logan had knocked on just twenty minutes ago. He continued to just gawk at James, who seemed content to keep banging on the window, staring pointedly back at him.

Finally, because Carlos's head was already throbbing, he rolled down the window a hair.

"Can I help y-"

"You're being a dick. You know that, right?" What.

"Excuse me?"

"You're being a dick. Look, buddy, my Gaydar is fantastic and I know you like men. And I also know that Logan is hot, so what is your problem?" What the fuck was he talking about? James seemed to realize that Carlos was confused, and he rolled his eyes. "Logan likes you, stupid. You know how I apologized for him shoving his tongue all over your face? I literally was apologizing for him shoving his tongue all over your face. I wasn't apologizing for him kissing you, but for him being clumsy and licking your nose and shit."

"... What?"

"What part of this aren't you getting? Logan. Likes. You. Now stop being a dick and go out with him."

Carlos blinked once, twice, and then rolled the window back up. James scowled and shoved his arm through the closing window, quickly reaching down to flick the door lock button off and wincing as the window began pressing into his arm. But the door clicked open, and he yanked it open and clambered in. Carlos groaned as he slammed the door behind himself, looking utterly pleased with himself.

"Look, I-"

He was interrupted when the passenger opened again, and Logan was there, staring in horror at the intruding brunette. "James! I told you to just drop it!"

James rolled his eyes, about to say something, but he glanced out the front window and froze. Carlos followed his stare, groaning and rolling down his window.

"Kendall, thank god. I could really use your help with this problem," he said, jerking his head none-too-subtly towards the two people he really didn't want in his cab. "So if you coul-"

"Kendall?" James exclaimed, quite rudely climbing over onto Carlos's lap so he could shove his head out the window. Carlos's blonde best friend gawked at the scene before him, pacing cautiously up to the cab. "James? What the hell is going on here? Carlos, I thought you were on break," he said, still staring at James.

"Wait, no, pay attention to me," James said bluntly, pointing to himself for emphasis. "You didn't call me."

"Well, duh! You wrote your number on my arm! And it wasn't even a phone number! You were so drunk that you mixed in the alphabet and Lucky Charms marshmallows!" Kendall stepped even closer, tugging up the sleeve of his jacket. Faded sharpie marks could still be seen up and down his forearm, though it looked like he'd tried to scrub it off. "Eight- Q- Nine- Four- Three- Horse Shoe- Six- B- Clover is not a number!"

While James flushed bright red, Carlos began squirming furiously. "Do you mind? If you want to talk to him, get out of the cab and off of me!" He pushed James back to the passenger seat, which was difficult because the brunette was much bigger, much heavier, and pretty damn strong. But once there was no more stranger in his lap, Carlos turned to Kendall. "And how the hell do you know him?"

The blonde blushed a little, looking off to the side. "Um. Remember that time I told you I hooked up with a really hot guy?"

"You think I'm really hot?" James asked, diving back towards the driver's window. Carlos caught him and shoved him away, frowning.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, covering his face in his palms. Just his luck that these two irritating strangers were linked to both him and his best friend.

James leaned over, just enough to point at Kendall through the open window. "You, wait there. I'll give you my real number, and then let's do lunch." He turned to Carlos, pointing finger now aimed at him. "You, talk to Logan. Remember what I said." He finally scooted out of the cab, pushing past Logan. Before he left, he turned and pointed at his friend. "And you, don't leave that cab until you have a date." Without another word, he left the awkward atmosphere and skipped over to Kendall, who looked on in amusement. "Ready for lunch?"

Kendall glanced to Carlos, who was shaking his head desperately, and then looked at this Logan character. Logan was staring at Carlos with sort of obvious want, so Kendall merely grinned at his best friend. "Yup."

"Kendall, don't!" But Carlos was ignored, and soon Logan slid nervously into the passenger seat, and Carlos sulked, rolling up the window.

"Um."

"No."

Logan frowned, turning towards the cabbie. "But I-"

"No."

"Carlos-"

The cab driver shot him a look. "Listen, I'm sorry. You seem really nice, but I just can't. Okay? We just - it just wouldn't work." He felt awful when Logan looked down at his lap, biting his lip. Carlos hated making people feel bad. He often went out of his way to cheer everyone up and avoid conflict, but he really just couldn't turn Logan down without being stern. But still, Logan looked like he was about to cry, and it hurt Carlos twice as much because he really, really liked this guy. Reaching over, he lightly looped an arm over the passenger's shoulders, trying for some sort of comfort. "Hey, look, I'm not that great anyw-"

Logan stole the advantage of Carlos leaning close and whipped towards him, slamming their mouths together and winding a hand through the driver's short hair. Carlos squeaked (in a semi-manly fashion, of course) and tried to jerk away. But Logan's lips felt nice, and his stomach felt like it'd die from butterflies, and suddenly he couldn't think too straight. So he just sort of let out a little moan of defeat and gripped Logan's jaw, tilting his head and letting the stubborn man wriggle his tongue into his mouth.

They were starting to really go at it, hands pawing at clothes and slowly inching towards the backseat, when someone slapped the window loudly. The two jumped apart, Carlos accidently elbowing the horn and then jumping at that noise as well. He turned, heart thudding in his ears, to find Kendall smirking at him through the window. Carlos rolled it down quickly, only about an inch. "What?" he snapped, furious at Kendall for interrupting the best make out session of his life, and at himself for letting that session ever happen.

"Dude, you were supposed to go back on shift ten minutes ago." Carlos turned to look at his dashboard clock, cursing when he saw that he was, indeed, late. He couldn't afford to be late. Literally.

"Um. I guess I'll be going," Logan said softly, but he didn't move. Carlos turned to look at him (well, more like his shirt. Carlos couldn't bring himself to look Logan in the eye, or even the face for that matter) and sighed.

"Yeah, uh. I didn't... we shouldn't have... I can't." He ignored Logan's crestfallen face and slumped shoulders.

"Oh... right. I - I'm sorry-"

Kendall groaned and poked his fingers through the inch of open window. "Logan, the only reason Carlos keeps saying no is because he's poor as fuck and doesn't want to be inferior to a nifty college guy like yourself." He turned to Carlos, who was staring at him in utter horror. "So I'll see you later? James and I have a dinner date, but I still wanna kick your ass at some Go Fish." He wriggled his fingers as a makeshift wave goodbye, and then retracted them and walked off like nothing happened. Carlos sat there, feeling his eyes burn with tears and humiliation. He kept his face towards the window, not daring to look at Logan. The better-off boy would probably just scoff at him and get out of the car, anyway.

"Is... that true?" And here it comes, the part where Logan realizes that this isn't just a between-classes job, this isn't just Carlos making spare change while he's in college or between occupations. This is the moment of realization that driving a grimy, dented cab all day long is Carlos's actual job, his only job, and the one thing he does to keep food on the table for hopefully two meals of the day. "You really turned me down because you feel inferior?"

Dragging this out was the last thing Carlos wanted to do. "You can leave now," he muttered darkly, turning his face farther away as a few tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

"Is that - that's why you ignored me when I said we should go to a hockey game? Because of the money?"

"I said you can leave!"

Logan huffed, grabbing Carlos's face and turning it towards him. His grip softened when he saw that Carlos was crying, and he smiled a little. "Carlos, I don't care about money. I'm a college student; I can barely afford my textbooks. I work two jobs, you know. One as a cashier at a bookstore, and the other as a file manager for an accounting company. I'm running on two different student loans, and most nights my dinner is ramen noodles."

Carlos squinted at him, trying to decipher if Logan was just messing with him. "But - but you were going to have me drive you a sixty-dollar trip once!"

Logan flushed a little, gaze and hand both falling to the armrest of Carlos's seat. "Yeah, that was all of my spending money for the week."

"Then why the hell would you-"

"Because I like you," he said simply. "And even though it would've meant skipping lunch for a few days, it would've been worth it just to be by you for a while." Carlos's mouth dropped open. He thought back to when Logan asked him to the hockey game. He himself would've given up lunch for a month or two for a ticket, just to go with Logan. "I mean, look," he added, digging out his wallet from his back pocket and holding it open. A single credit card that looked well-worn and a crumpled twenty were the only contents, other than various forms of ID and those free little membership cards food stores and such gave out. "This twenty is supposed to be for my dinner for tonight and lunch for tomorrow. But... if you'd drive me as far as twenty dollars would go, then I'd hand it over in a second."

Carlos stared at Logan, swabbing at his drying tears with his sleeve. "B-but. But you're a college student. I can't even afford the community college, and no one will give me grants because I did awful in high school. I'll never be as good as you. This? This right here?" he said, waving his hands around to indicate the taxi. "This is my job. This might always be my job, even after you're done with college and go off to do whatever it is you're gonna do. Which will be tons better than this," he said, gesturing to the cab again. Logan's face fell. "I'm sorry, but I just really can't do this." He took a shuddery breath and then closed his eyes. "Please go. I'm already late."

Logan wanted to protest. He wanted to explain and ramble and kiss Carlos until he understood, until he knew how much Logan didn't care. Logan liked Carlos, and was perfectly okay with them dating and having a cabbie boyfriend and a cabbie fiancé and a cabbie husband and-

But Carlos started up the car, and then stared pointedly at the dashboard in front of Logan. Taking the hint, Logan sighed miserably and exited the car.

As Carlos drove off, Logan let tears fall and he trudged the entire twenty-two block walk home.

* * *

Two months went by.

Oddly enough, the next time Carlos ran into someone he really didn't feel like seeing, it wasn't while he was driving. In fact, he was just sitting in a bar with another cab driver, one who he'd started seeing. The guy's name was Jake, and he was relatively attractive, a bit pudgy at the waist but with built arms, and a charming smile and dark green eyes. Dating him was easy; Carlos was at the same level as him, sand there was no pressure to live a different life. He and Jake were seated in Buffalo Wild Wings, at a tall table and just enjoying their one-month anniversary over beers (which were treats for both of them) and mozzarella sticks.

And then James came in and sat down at a table near them, noticing the pair almost immediately. Carlos spotted him and froze, praying that Logan wasn't somewhere nearby-

Oh, shit, there he was. Logan walked calmly up to James and took a seat next to him, and Carlos whirled around back to face Jake.

"You okay, babe?"

Carlos swallowed but nodded. "Yeah, I - I'm just... hungry."

"Yeah, where's the waiter with our burgers?" Jake asked, glancing around. His gaze stopped right behind Carlos. "Um. Carlos? That guy is staring at you," he said, pointing to the table next to them. Carlos took a deep breath and slowly turned around, unsurprised to find Logan looking at him. He looked away almost instantly, but not before Carlos caught the look of hurt.

"Oh," Carlos whispered, having no idea what to say to that. "I - uh-"

"Wait, he looked away. Must've thought you were someone else."

Carlos sighed and turned back around. "Right."

* * *

The second Jake went to the bathroom, Logan was shoved from his chair (by the fantastic James, of course) towards Carlos. Logan stumbled his way over, nervous beyond reason and trembling to show it. "Um."

Carlos didn't move, and Logan knew that he knew he was there. "Don't."

So Logan did. He scooted around the table and took the empty chair next to Carlos. The cab driver groaned and looked up at him, desperate. "If-" Logan swallowed and looked down at his lap. "If you had someone already, why didn't you just say so?"

Carlos blinked, not having expected that. "Um. I- I didn't. I just started dating Jake a month ago."

Logan looked up at him, expression unreadable. "Carlos-"

"Just don't, okay? I know you want to - to convince me, but it just won't happen. We're not on the same level, okay?"

And Logan was a little sick of Carlos rejecting him. "That's stupid!" he bit out, making Carlos jump a bit. "I don't care about that stuff! I don't care, okay? I like you, a whole lot, and I want to kiss you again and I want you to drive me around places and I want to go on a date with you and go to hockey games and - and-" Frustrated, he gripped the edge of the table and stared at it. "I just want you, okay? I want you, and I couldn't care less if you lived in a shoebox and ate scraps from a garbage can and tap-danced for money! I just-" He deflated a bit, eyes shooting up to meet Carlos's. "I just want you."

There was a long pause, wherein Carlos gawked at him like an idiot as he tried to process it. Eventually, he cleared his throat. "Tap-dance for money? Really?"

Logan flushed, but held his frustrated gaze. "You know what I mean. I just... I don't care what job you have-"

"But I do, especially when you're gonna one day be-" Carlos paused, realizing he didn't know Logan's future career. "Wait, what are you going to be?" Ducking his head, Logan muttered something too quietly for him to hear. "What?"

"I said a doctor. I'm - I'm going for premed right now, and..." He quickly shut up when he saw how Carlos looked even more gutted.

"A doctor. You're gonna be a doctor, and you want to date a cab driver." He groaned and ran a hand over his eyes. "Why can't you see that I don't want to be in that position?"

"Woah, what position are we getting into?" Both Logan and Carlos whirled around to find Jake standing behind them, patting his slightly damp hands on his jeans and looking questioningly at Logan. "And who's this? Did you guys know each other after all?"

Logan looked pleadingly to Carlos, but when the cab driver turned to stare at the table and refused to look up, he swallowed and scooted off the chair. "No. I thought - I thought he was someone else, but I was mistaken. Sorry," he muttered, turning dejectedly back to his table where James looked remorseful. Jake turned to peer at Carlos, frowning when his boyfriend didn't acknowledge him. He slowly took the seat the stranger had just vacated, eyes glued to the other man.

"You know him. Don't you," he asked quietly, but it wasn't much of a question. "Okay. Um, is there a reason why you lied to me?"

"I don't - we don't really know each other well. I just... I've driven him around a few times and..." Carlos sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. "And he likes me, I guess. He kept trying to ask me out, but things just wouldn't have worked, y'know?"

There was a really stuffy pause, one which in Carlos wished he could just sink into the floor and disappear. "Um. Right," Jake sighed, and when Carlos chanced a peek at him, he found his boyfriend scrubbing his hands through his hair. "Is - I mean. Do you-"

"There's nothing going on," Carlos inserted hopelessly, heart thudding as he felt someone's gaze digging into his back. Jake glanced around, sighing, but stopped when he looked behind Carlos.

"Okay, whatever you're hiding, tell me now. That guy's friend is staring at me like he wants to rip my head off. Aw, now he's getting up- yep, he's coming over-"

"Carlos, we need to talk."

"Fuck off, James," Carlos groaned, not bothering to look behind him.

"Yeah except I wasn't giving you a choice." James turned to glare down Jake. "Do you mind?"

"Actually I do. What the hell is going on-"

"Wow, wasn't actually giving you a choice, either," James butted in rudely, elbowing Jake off the chair and wheeling Carlos around.

"James!"

"He doesn't care what you do for a living; why can't you get that through your stupid thick skull? He likes you, and it's obvious you like him, so-"

"Wait," Jake interrupted loudly, actually gaining James's attention. But his eyes were trained on his boyfriend, who was wincing down at the table guiltily. "Wait. Carlos... you liked that guy back?"

Feeling absolutely awful at how hurt his boyfriend sounded, Carlos's head snapped up and he looked to him with wide, pleading eyes. "It's over, Jake, I swear! It never would have worked, so I moved on-"

"It would have worked, you stubborn jerk!"

Hating how James's arguing was upsetting Jake, Carlos whipped around to glare at him. "Shut the hell up, okay? You don't know anything, and it never would have worked! How am I supposed to date someone with so much more going for them? I can't, okay! Not because it's physically impossible, or because they have anything against it, but because I personally can't. I can't wake up every morning to see Log - to see my significant other going off to their prestigious, wonderful job that they've dreamed of. Not when I have to roll out of bed to do the same stupid minimum wage job I've had to for years. Okay? I can't go out with him because I can't be in a relationship where Logan - where he's... where Logan is everything and I'm just... I'm just nothing," he finished weakly, swabbing at the tears that fell down his cheeks, utterly humiliated. James and Jake were just gawking at him dumbly, both struck into silence from his heartbreaking rant. Carlos whined and pressed his palms to his eyes, desperately trying to will his tears to stop.

"But you are everything," a shaky voice chimed in, and Carlos looked up feebly to find Logan standing on his other side, shifting hopefully and looking at Carlos with - with this look, like the cabbie held the entire world in his hands. "Carlos, your job is not who you are. You can - you can always change it, or figure out a way to go back to school and get a better one - you can, don't look at me like that. And even if you don't, who the hell cares? I'm gonna be even poorer than you until I'm done with medical school, but when I'm a rich doctor, I would be happy to bring home the bacon for both of us - for you. Can't - can't you see that? I like you, and I've never tried this hard to get someone to be with me before, and - please. Please, Carlos."

Besides the fact that Logan was sort of begging for a chance, Carlos was speechless because the other man had insinuated that - that he wanted them to be together for a long time, even after Logan's years of school and well into his doctor career. Stunned into silence, Carlos merely sat there, trembling slightly. He wanted that - he wanted all of that, so badly he ached for it.

"Carlos..." Jake's voice drifted over, questioning and hopeless. "I mean... I really like you. Obviously, I mean, we're dating and all, but..." He paused, breath picking up pace as he searched for reasons for Carlos to not leave him. "We're - don't you remember why we're out tonight? What tonight is?"

"Our one-month... I know. I know, Jake." But that was all Carlos said, and Jake became a little frantic.

"Well then why aren't you telling him to go away? Telling him no?" He circled around the table, coming to stand directly next to his boyfriend. He scanned the other cabbie's expression a bit hopefully, but a sad frown quickly twisted his lips downward. "Shit. You're not picking me, are you," he murmured, shoulders slumping as he took in Carlos's face. "Un-fucking-believable." He turned to Logan, glaring him up and down. "You wanna date this asshole? He's leaving his boyfriend of one month to go for a guy who he'll never be on the same level as, but yeah, he's totally a fucking keeper. God damnit." Jake whirled around and stormed off, but not before Carlos saw angry tears from in his eyes.

And Jake's words cut deep, and then Carlos felt worthless and guilty, and quickly shuffled for a few bills, slapping them on the table. Ignoring the sharp questioning protests from James and the meek calls of his name from Logan and marched it of the eatery, confused and doubting everything he was worth.

* * *

It should have been, like, _months_, before he ran into Logan again. Actually, if Carlos had gotten his way, he wouldn't run into him ever again. But fate was a bitch, and they were bound to run into each other for the billionth time.

So when he was just dropping off his last customer just twenty-six days later, he only managed to groan and try not to bash his skull into the steering wheel. Logan clambered in after the other customer got out, and closed the door behind him quietly. Carlos stared straight ahead, not looking away from the parked cab in front of him.

They sat in the world's most awkward silence for a good two minutes before Logan finally cleared his throat.

"Get out," Carlos muttered, fingers squeezing the steering wheel tightly.

"Just – listen for a second. Please?"

"My shift is over. Get out before I have to call someone."

Logan didn't budge, and shifted up his seat a little to peer at the driver. Carlos was about to turn around and deck him right in his one-day-rich face, but Logan spoke quickly. "I found you a new job."

Carlos stilled, entire body tense as Logan fidgeted nervously in the back. "Excuse me?"

"I…" Logan scooted closer, hesitantly leaning his forearm on the back of Carlos' seat. "I found a job. James' uncle is hiring at his recording studio, and he wants someone to work as an advertiser and promoter for the bands. And… I mean, if you want, he'll meet with you this week."

It was dead silent for a full minute, and then Carlos slowly turned around to stare at the other man. "What." His gaze darted all over Logan's face, trying to figure out if he was joking. "Why even. _What_?"

Logan looked down at the cab seat nervously, fiddling with a loose thread in the stitching. "I found a job for you. You don't want to go out with me because you don't feel like your job is enough, so I found another one." He glanced up hesitantly. "I really want to go out with you."

Carlos' mouth opened and closed a few times as the poor cab driver tried to figure out exactly what to say. "You… you want to date me so bad that you found me a better job?"  
Logan shrugged. "I mean, you still have to interview for it, and all, and I can't, like, _guarantee_ that you'll get it, but there's a pretty good chance-"

The cab driver twisted around, reached a hand out, and cupped the back of Logan's head, yanking him closer. Logan squeaked and then they were kissing, Logan's hands scrambling up to grip at any part of Carlos they could. They landed on the cab driver's shirt and gripped the fabric tightly, pulling him even closer.

It was sweet for only a moment, with Logan making this little noise of desperate relief as Carlos _finally_ gave in.

But then things turned warm, and Carlos clambered over the back of the chair and collapsed into the back seat. The two full-grown men wriggled around and rearrange themselves – all while still kissing furiously – and eventually ended up with Logan lying down across the seat and Carlos spread out on top of him. Hands darted all around, prying desperately at clothing as they tried not to fall off the seat.

* * *

Of course James and Kendall found them (seriously, they live in _New York City_ for god's sake, how can they keep finding each other?) and Carlos and Logan had to sit there in utter humiliation as Kendall and James picked on them.

"Oh my god, you fogged up _all the windows_."

"There's – look, James – there's even a handprint! It's like _Titanic_."

"So, is this like having sex in the office for you, Carlos?"

Carlos and Logan, who had been sitting in the back of the cab with one of the back doors open for their wonderful friends to taunt them through, didn't respond. They sat there, faces flushed and heads ducked.

Kendall took pity on them first. "So… does this mean you're finally together?" Carlos and Logan peered up at him shyly, and then glanced at each other. Logan said nothing; the next step was all up to Carlos.

He reached across the empty middle seat and carefully plucked Logan's hand from his own lap, tangling their fingers together. Logan's head snapped up and he looked to Carlos with wide eyes and a little something like hope. "We haven't – um. Logan, will you go out with me?" he asked softly, and _damn_ did it feel good to finally ask that.

Logan beamed. "Yeah. Yes. C'mere." He reached over and pressed his lips to Carlos' for a moment, ignoring the cooing from James and the gagging sounds from Kendall. When they pulled back, Logan turned to James with a grin. "So, your uncle-"

"Yeah, yeah, lemme call him," James interrupted, rolling his eyes as he wriggled his fingers into his jean pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Kendall slung an arm over his shoulders as the pair walked off, and Logan turned his smile towards Carlos.

"So… since it's the end of your shift and all… wanna go get a drink?" Carlos grinned and gently ushered Logan out of the cab, and the pair made their way down the sidewalk to the bar he'd originally found Logan by during their first meeting.

While it felt weird to be getting a job through Logan, he was honestly pretty excited. Like, being a cab driver _sucked_. He dealt with drunks, angry people, and couples who couldn't wait until they got to a hotel to rip each other's clothes off. Cab driving really didn't have many perks.

His train of thought was halted as Logan reached over and grabbed his hand again. Carlos felt his cheeks flush hot and he smiled stupidly down at the sidewalk when Logan started to walk closer to him. The pair made their way down towards the bar, not even breaking apart when they caught up with Kendall and James. Who, being the fantastic friends they were, also linked hands and began loudly acting like a mushy couple behind them.

"Oh, Logan, let's play doctor," James swooned in a whiney voice.

"Oh Carlos, wear your uniform tonight and call me _papi_," Kendall added nasally, fanning himself off with a hand. Logan and Carlos both blushed bright red but didn't release their clasped hands. Instead, they grinned at each other, and Logan flipped James and Kendall off with his free hand.

And. Okay.

Maybe Carlos didn't hate his job _that _much.


End file.
